


Making her mine

by Angelwolf11021



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: She was like a balm for the pain his inner Noah gave him. She eased him from the beast and kept his inner Noah calm just by being there, so it was no surprise when he decided to keep her. Polarise (Oc) X Tyki Mikk





	Making her mine

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I made bear two years ago that I felt like putting up

She smiled up at him and brushed her fingers over his sweaty forehead, "You really are cute you know?"

He snorted, but leaned into the touch, "Cute is not a word I would use to describe myself."

"'Course not," She murmured in reply before withdrawing her hand, "What's up Tyki? You seem more stressed than usual,"

He hummed lightly as his fingers ran lightly over the soft skin of her neck. She shivered lightly and leaned into the touch much to his happiness. He knew it was dangerous to come to her with everything going on, but he needed to ask her. He stopped after a moment causing her to look at him in confusion, "I want you."

She giggled softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I think it's a little late for that Tyki."

She emphasized her point by running a hand over his unclothed chest. He shuddered lightly from the touch and shook his head as he grabbed her hand, "No Polarise. I meant that I want you not just for a friend or a lover, but as mine. Just mine, no one else's."

She stopped moving and looked at him in surprised shock. She sat up after a few minutes and stared down at him, "What?"

"Polarise I want you to be mine, my wife, my one and only," He answered while reaching up to brush his fingers across her cheek, "You soothe me in ways that no other has and I don't want to give that up,"

"Tyki I thought-" She began only for him to sit up and shake his head.

"It may have started as friends for benefits and a way to relax, but now it's more than that," Her eyes widened as he pulled her close, "My feelings have changed Meu Inverno* and I can't deny the fact I'm in love with you,"

She stared at him for a few moments before whispering, "You said that I shouldn't get attached. I said that you shouldn't get attached. We promised each other that it would go no further than just the casual friends with benefits."

"I know, but I can't change the fact that I've fallen in love," He pressed his face into her neck.

She sat frozen for a while making him fear that she would reject it before she turned in his embrace, "Tyki..." He looked up at her and found her mismatched eyes glowing slightly, "Do you mean it?"

The sapphire blue and silvery grey eyes stared at him with wariness. He nodded softly, "Yes, Polarise, I mean every word."

Her eyes closed before a peaceful smile lit up her face. The almost incessant tension that came from his inner Noah calmed as she murmured, "Then I'll be just yours."

He smiled and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. Her hands came up to run through his curly hair as he did the same to her spiky white hair. He had made a small gamble, but in the end it paid off. He had her as his and he would let no one take her away from him.


End file.
